Metroid: Other D
by Blade of Gallade
Summary: Another one of my shitty stories, Samus is an orphaned human training among the Chozo. Although... To be a great bounty hunter, she FIRST needs to get past a little... Habit of hers...
1. Chapter 1

_It was around the late afternoon on planet Talon IV. The Chozo were a mighty race, far more advanced than humans. This was but one of the planets they inhabited... The others dont matter yet. Anyway, deep in the rainy forests of the planet were our heroes, the mighty Chozo warrior Danoss, and... And a human girl named Samus. The two teenage elites were sent out on a special mission to capture a rogue bio-alien known as..._ _ **A Metroid...**_

"God, why couldn't Grey Voice send some other pair to go find his "experiment"?" (Zero Suit) Samus asked Danoss as the two made their way through the dense foliage of Talon IV.

"What's wrong Sammy? This kind of stuff's quality bonding!" Danoss, a muscular teenage Chozo replied as he cut through the palm leaves with his odd shaped machete.

"Pssh, I dont need bonding, I only NEED to be stronger." Samus said, slapping a fly on her cheek. "Besides, you already have YOUR Varia Suit!"

She was right though, wherever he was, Danoss always sported his own grey colored varia suit, a sign of his great power. Meanwhile all Samus had was her extremely attractive Zero Suit and a laser pistol that cant do shit.

"Yeah these things are freakin' awesome." Danoss said, flexing in his suit as an attempt to annoy Samus, which worked. "C'mon Sammy, dont get all riled up! You're gonna get your very own power suit soon!"

"REALLY!? WHE-

"YOUR NEXT BIRTHDAY!" Danoss interrupted gleefully. Only problem was none of the Chozo, or Samus for that matter even knew when her birthday was.

"Oh go to hell." Samus replied, frowning.

"Hey, it's not so bad! Who the heck wants to see you in a big ol' suit anyway? That big ass of yours' gonna make the others go wiiiiilld next mating seas-

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Samus shouted, immediately proceeding to push Danoss, who tumbled down a small hill. But he was right. Samus had quite the sexy bottom.

"Oh, real CLASSY princess!" Danoss said, rubbing the back of his head and standing back up, albeit now on the lower level of the jungle. "You couldn't do that when space pirates appear!? Or do you just enjoy shitting yourself when things get dangerous!?"

Samus was about to give her angry response when suddenly she farted loudly, blowing a few bushes back and causing her to tumble down the same hill, landing on her plump rear.

"Exactly. Now hurry up gass-ass, we dont wanna be out here when it gets dark." Danoss said in a superior manner, picking up his machete and proceeding to continue slashing through the jungle, all while Samus followed, mumbling.

"Shh." You hear that Sam? Danoss said, the jungle suddenly falling silent as he and Samus both entered battle stances.

"Was it the Metroid?" Samus asked, readying her laser pistol.

"You bet... Be careful..." Danoss replied, preparing his machete.

Suddenly, without notice an infantile Metroid leaped from the bushes at Samus, who could not react in time, but in an instant Danoss leaped in front to protect her from it, slashing it with his machete as a gigantic flash of lighting blinded Samus. It then went quiet.

PFFFFRRFFFFTT!

The quiet was broken by Samus' loud fear fart, causing her to blush out of embarrassment. Only to continue with her smelly accidental farts.

"Phew...Its...Its done.." Danoss said, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"What do you mean? Dont you have to freeze metroids then blow 'em up?" Samus asked, farting loudly again.

"Well ignoring the stench of your fear farts.." Danoss began, turning to the Metroid which lay there on the grass motionless. "My machete lets out a static shock strong enough to take these things out on its own. But we dont want to kill it, so its just... Lets say deactivated." He finished, encapsulating the Metroid and placing it on his back.

Samus continued with her uncontrollable fear farts, slipping one by one out of her massive behind as they grew more and more wet.

"Uh oh... If I cant get a grip soon, I think I'm gonna-

Samus was interrupted yet again, but this time by a single, loud, low pitched fart, one that smelled far worse than her regular farts. This could only be a sign that Samus' infamous fear poots, entered the stage of Samus' infamous fear poops.

"Ooooh... I think I went #2..." Samus said, turning her round rear towards Danoss, which was sagging from a large, mushy looking brown load in her suit. "Man, why the hell's it always got to be me..?" Samus moaned sadly, putting her face in her palms and began to weep quietly, continuing to "go #2" out of sorrow.

"... Samus. Take off your zero suit." Danoss asked quietly.

"WHAT!? Why on Tallon IV would I want to do that!?" Samus replied, wiping away her tears and turning back to Danoss.

"C'mon I've known you for years. We've both seen each other naked." Danoss said reassuringly, placing a hand on Samus' shoulder "I dont want you to get an infection hauling that shit around, and if Grey Voice sees you get sick while I'm out with you, the old man's not gonna let me live this down."

Sniffling, Samus gave Danoss a smile before (Somehow) removing her zero suit, handing it to Danoss. Taking it from Samus, Danoss watched as the large mass of brown muck slid directly out of the suit's leg and onto the floor.

"God Sammy, how the hell can your ass make something that stinks so bad!?" Danoss asked, gagging on the smell of the "used" toilet he was holding.

"Aw shut up Dan." Samus replied sarcastically, completely naked in front of Danoss who couldn't help but feel a slight alien erection build up. "Lets go home already.."

Samus turned, heading in the direction they came from, all while her massive derriere was smudged with her... Accident.

"Yo, Sammy"

"Whats u-

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Samus shrieked as Danoss shoved the encapsulated Metroid towards her roaring, as the sight of the Metroid caused Samus to accidentally shart, spraying a large amount of plant life behind her with her poop.

"AHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA"

"OH, FUCK YOU DAN!"


	2. Chapter 2

Last we saw them, our heroes Danoss and Samus (who was still butt-naked) Were traversing the jungle of Talon IV, on the way back home to the rest of the Chozo after successfully capturing a rogue Metroid.

"So just why the hell do we even need this thing? Did Grey Voice tell ya?" Samus asked Danoss, still fanning mosquitoes away from her.

"Well, this is just a rumor going around, but apparently these things can eat X parasites.." Danoss replied, looking at the encapsulated Metroid. "Enough of them should end the whole crisis..."

Samus stared in awe at the Metroid- the only thing in all of the known universe capable of finally putting an end to the horrible X parasites...

"Or, y'know we can always just make the X smell your ass gas! That stuff's like a universal pesticide!" Danoss joked, laughing madly as Samus attempted to respond, only to fart loudly. This entire time her butt was still unwiped from her earlier "accident".

The two continued for a bit with Danoss slashing his way through the dense plantlife, stopping every now and then to check his map.

"Dan... Are we lost?" Samus asked Danoss slightly annoyed.

"Hah! As if! We just... Took the long way..." Danoss quietly responded.

Yeah. They were lost.

"YOU DUMBASS! KNOW WHAT THE HELL ARE WE-"

Suddenly Samus' stomach groaned very loudly, followed by a low, quiet fart.

"Oh... Shit." Samus said quietly, crossing her legs and holding her massive behind with her hands.

"What the hell now Sammy?" Danoss asked, clearly uninterested.

"I think I need to go." Samus replied, before releasing another small fart. "Like, I REALLY need to go."

"OH... SHIT." Danoss said to himself.

Samus would occasionally shit herself out of fear... But now she ACTUALLY NEEDED to use the bathroom... And whenever she did... Lets just say Danoss had to find Samus a toilet quickly, or he was in for something quite messy...

"Y-you cant just go behind a tree or something?!" Danoss frantically asked Samus, who's bombs could go off any second.

"What?! Im not some kind of animal! I need a REAL bathroom for a situation like this!" Samus snapped back at Danoss, wiggling her hips side to side.

"Oh, fuck this..." Danoss whispered to himself, rolling up the map and throwing Samus over his shoulder, now simply running through the jungle.

"Just... Just think good thoughts okay!? Try to hold it a bit longer Sammy.." Danoss spoke to Samus, who was over his shoulder with her big, rumbling rump right next to Danoss face.

"Ooh, just hurry uuuuuuup~!" Samus said faintly, closing her eyes and biting her lip as she continued to release small bubbly farts.

Dashing through the dense bushes, Danoss jumped to the top of a large hill, looking around to see a faint light in the distance, knowing that could only be the Chozo village.

"There! Danoss shouted while pointing towards it, "Almost time, Sam!"

All Samus could reply with was a now slightly louder fart, followed by a groaning sound coming from her tummy. A sign Danoss needed to go a bit faster now.

Jumping back down from the hill, Danoss turned in the direction of the faint light and was now swinging madly through the jungle as he raced with Samus over his shoulder. he ran for another 5 minutes or so until the two reached a clearing, with the village now in plain sight ahead of them.

"We're here now, just wait another minute.." Danoss said, taking the weight off of his shoulder and now holding Samus (Who somehow fell asleep having her eyes closed that entire time) like an adult would hold an infant to their chest.

"Now all I gotta-

SSSPPPPPPFFFFPFPPPPLLLFFFFFFFRRRRFFORRRRRPTPTPTTTPP!

Danoss only stared in complete shock, having not made it in time as the sleeping Samus relieved herself completely, a wave of her brown butt mud effortlessly came out of her massive behind, only resting every now and then to let out a few loud farts, then continuing her nearly 60 second long pooping session.

"...Suddenly I dont need to go anymore.." Samus moaned, waking up and looking at Danoss, who was still frozen.

About to ask why, Samus looked around noticing where she was, and that Danoss was still holding her when she accidentally farted, looking down at her butt completely unaware that the whole time she was "going #2" on Danoss' lower half.

Samus lowered herself from Danoss, careful not to touch the smelly muck that she had just dropped on Danoss' torso, embarrassingly taking her dirty zero suit from him and turning to the village while all Danoss could do was remain frozen.

"So... Thanks for... Getting me close to a bathroom and all..." Samus said shyly to Danoss "...Anyway... I think I'm gonna go and um... Wipe myself now..." She finished, slowly walking back in the direction of the village.

 ** _"..."_**

 _ **"...Why cant she just wear diapers...?"**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Sam"

"Samus, wake up"

"Seriously wake the fuck up Sam"

 **"SAMUS!"**

Suddenly Samus woke up, frantically looking around only to see she was in the middle of a barren wasteland with thundering stormclouds overhead, turning her head to see Dannoss kneeling next to her, his Varia Suit slightly damaged and further behind him the flaming remains of what appeared to be an escape pod

"Dan... Where the hell are we?" Samus asked Dannoss, slightly panicking

"Samus, breathe"

"Why's that space pod burning?!"

"strong"Calm down Samus"

"What happened to your suit!?"

 **"SAM"** Dannoss shouted, grabbing Samus by her shoulders as she began to calm down "We're on Zebes. Some space pirates shot us down while we were escaping Tallon IV

"'Escaping'..?" Samus asked Dannoss in a worried tone, as Dannos sighed

"There was an invasion. We could've taken them down if it wasn't for the Metroid breakout they caused, so Gray Voice called for an evacuation. It happened during the night, you were asleep when he told me to get you from your quarters." Dannoss replied sadly "We've lost communication with the others when we crashed..."

Samus' fist slammed against the dirt in anger as she rose up off the ground, with Dannoss watching her surprised

"Why the fuck do they just take away everything... EVERYTHING I care about... And I've never been able to do a SINGLE THING to stop them!?" She shouted to herself angrily, as tears began to stream down Samus' face, causing Dannoss to stand up as he rested a hand on Samus' shoulder

"Dont beat yourself up over it. The space pirates are all scum, but I know someday soon we'll get our payback. You'll get your payback." He said, trying to reassure Samus

"Samus gave Dannoss a sad smile as suddenly a grand bolt of lightning struck the burning escape pod behind them, sending sparks flying as the blaze doubled in size, Samus jumping with fear as she farted loudly

"Uhh... Maybe we should go find some shelter before it starts pouring.." Dannoss suggested, waving away the stench of Samus' fart from his face... or, beak

By the time Samus and Dannoss had found shelter under a large rock formation, it was already raining heavily, with Samus simply standing and observing the storm as Dannoss sat on a flat stone, poking at a fire he recently constructed with a stick  
.

..

...

"...Say... Dannoss?" Samus asked

"Whats up?" Dannoss replied, not turning from the fire

"Where the hell's my zero suit!?" Samus demanded angrily, releasing another deep fart, wearing nothing but tattered cloth wrapped around her big butt with bits and pieces dangling, as if it were some primitive diaper, leaving her breasts completely exposed

"Oh I left it there to dry from your earlier 'accident'" Dannoss replied calmly, pointing over to a rock with Samus' zero suit hanging over it, a large brown stain on its bottom

"Seriously? We need to go wash it!" Samus shouted at Dannoss

"Oh be my guest, have fun with the acid rain" Dannoss said in a confident tone, taking his glowing stick from the fire and pointing it to the wilderness

"Samus groaned in annoyance as she paced back and forth, before having a sudden realization

"...Wait, Dan?"

"Uuuugh, what?" Dannoss said unhappily

"Why the hell am I wearing this anyway!?"

"Well a certain **someone** likes to sleep naked" Dannoss began as he turned from the fire, looking directly at Samus "So I just grabbed the first thing I could and made you a widdle makeshift-diaper, easier to change in and out of the zero suit am I right?" He said in a babying manner

"Why didnt you just wake me up!?" Samus yelled at Dannos, stomping her foot against the ground

 _"I dont have to answer that"_ Dannoss mumbled in a slightly suggestive tone as Samus blushed, not wanting to know what was going on in his head, the moment of silence broken by Samus letting out a wet fart, followed by her stomach grumbling loudly

"... Well smells like somebody needs to pay the little girl's room a visit" Dannoss said tauntingly, fanning the horrid smell of Samus' pre-poop fart from his face-beak-nose

"You cant expect me to go further behind the rocks, do you? Gray Voice assigned you to guard me! What if there are Zebesians here!?" Samus asked Dannoss, wiggling her hips as she began farting more frequently, signifying her urgent need to go #2

"Pshhhh Im not going to guard you while you take a dump! Are you trying to stink-poison me? Just holler if you get eaten by something" Dannoss said nonchalantly, waving his stick in the air as he turned back to the fire

"Oh up yours..." Samus mumbled, flipping off Dannoss as she walked around the corner of one of the large rocks in the formation, sighing as she squatted, still wearing her cloth diaper, having thought of a wonderful payback idea

Samus sighed again as she relieved her bladder, the front of her cloth diaper turning dark as it began to soak with her pee, it slowly beginning to trinkle down her legs into a small puddle, grunting as she then released a few more smelly wet farts, each one blowing the dangling bits of cloth upwards while the back of her diaper grew slightly damp as she then began to poop, grunting again as Samus blushed, feeling a hard log slowly slide out of her big butt and begin to coil in her diaper, having just been the beginning of the worst to come. Samus completely relaxed once the first log had finished, releasing a loud fart that slightly vibrated her butt as her anus now gave way to a wave of semi-solid poop that quickly filled her diaper, turning the back of it into a disgustingly mushy brown mess, ending as Samus remained still, letting out a few small farts as she slowly managed to stand back up

" _Peeyew!_ That sure is a big one..." She said to herself as she looked back at the mess she made, a large, brown mess weighing down her diaper as she slightly jiggled her big butt

"Well that took you forever" Dannoss said as Samus returned, lying down next to him by the fire as Dannoss sniffed the air "Oh, GOD that smells horrible! You really had a lot in you this time huh?" He said, pinching his beak-nose-holes

"Yyyep, and now YOU need to change me" Samus said in a confident tone, lifting her legs in the air towards Dannoss like an infant

"Umm why the hell would I do that?" Dannoss asked, trying to scoot away from Samus

"Like you said, Gray Voice assigned you to guard me. And it would be a shame if I returned home sick from something as simple as a diaper rash" Samus said cutely

Dannoss was ready to deliver an angry response to Samus, but sadly she was right- in a sense she just found a way to enslave the poor Chozo

Dannoss groaned as he began to unravel the cloth from Samus, who simply smiled and giggled

"I only have one question, why the hell couldn't you have just taken this off and have done your business like a NORMAL person?" He asked unhappily

 _ **"I dont have to answer that"**_ Samus replied mockingly

Dannoss groaned in anger as he removed the diaper from Samus, looking down in horror to see a mess of warm, brown muck in the diaper, Samus big butt covered in poop all around her anal area, smiling at the sight of Dannoss shocked face staring at the unbelievable mess she made

"Sorry, I've been holding in all that for a while." Samus said in a slightly seductive manner, her anus beginning to twitch "Oops, one sec Dan~..."

Samus gave a small grunt as she farted loudly, slightly spraying the chest area of Dannoss Varia Suit as she then released a fresh, small cascade of poop from her big butt over her already large mess, adding even more to the horrible smell that now filled the air

"Ahh... Well get to work Dan~" Samus said tauntingly as Dannoss let out a heavy sigh of annoyance, it was going to be a long thunderstorm


End file.
